fictionnal_battlefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Blog utilisateur:YuriAkuto/All of Ajimu's abilities
IN CONSTRUCTION Since Ajimu is pretty wanked because "oh she have a huge list of power she's the strongest" (or lowballed because no one ever really looked at her powers), here a list of all of the powers that Ajimu's abnormality and minus give her (all the names and effects are give by the databook). Note that this is also a list of powers that Iihiko resist/is immune to. Just use Ctrl + F for the abilities you want to see. Material stuff: https://medakabox.fandom.com/wiki/Najimi_Ajimu#Sword_Skills REPRENDRE A "Martial Arts skill" Adhesivity: Give-up down allows her to cling on high celling, even upside down. Supernatural senses: Get Target '''make the accuracy increase. Weapon Mastery: '''Tutoria teach how to use a sword. Shoulder Sword allows dual sword wielding. Platform '''allows to cut with a sheated sword. '''One's Necro allows the user to remove openings. Two Weigh One Hand allows the user to use shurikens. Weak Point Pressure: Exsense '''allows the user to cut nerve. Telekinisis: '''Remote Light allows the user to do a remote sword control. Child Control '''allows to use a remote control. Martial arts: '''Leg Walker '''allows the user to do a swift draw. Duplication: Possess 700 000 millions of Non-Equal. Invisibility: '''Lost Blade '''makes the blade invisible. Wind Manipulation: '''Air Jigsaw allows the user to cut air. Poison Manipulation: Prize Goal allows the user to intoxicate someone by sword. Light Manipulation: Lightening Blade allows the user to use a sword of light. Nigh-Omnipresence: Abili Lock allows her to be anywhere she wants to. Causality Manipulation: Hundred Gauntlets '''reverse causality. '''Twin Runner '''allows her to produce to make two cuts in one swing. '''No Motion allows the user to cut without cutting. Power Absorption:' Lip service' take your power in exchange of one of hers. Power Bestowal:' Lip service' take your power in exchange of one of hers. Gave Five Focus to Aka and others powers to some others non-equal. Ghost Cutter '''turn a normal sword into a spiritual sword. Disease Manipulation: '''Five Focus can give various diseases to the opponent Healing: Five Focus can heal from a huge amount of disease as well as things like broken bones. Ignorance Hilt make you gain health if you touch a blade. Recovery Chorus allows the user to repair a sword. Cut Test allows the user to heal after getting cut. Immortality:' Dead Lock '''give her eternal life. Power Nullfication: '''Standing Ovation' negate the power of Parasite Seeing, which allow the user to see trough others' eyes.' Life Zero' negate any skills. Power Modification: Turned an old skill into Standing Ovation. Perception Manipulation: Mirror Juvenile do illusions via this. Parallel Step cut the sense of balance. Dimensionnal and time travel: Door to door '''allows to "travel trough time" and go into dream. Time Manipulation: Said to have devied the axis of time. Holy Manipulation/Exorcism: '''Sword Looks can purify swords. Darkness Manipulation: Shadow Out '''allows the user to cut shadows. Durability Negation: '''Born To Beat allows the user to break the bones without cutting flesh. Limited Foot do a beheading. Meta Junction '''allows the user to break things into pieces. '''Amateur Armor power is to cut armors. Water Jet Mes '''allows the user to only cut what they want to cut. '''Dark Sizing allows the user to change the sword shape depending of how many they hit. Value Lives allows the user to destroy everything besides life forms. Explosion Manipulation: Dynamite Smile create an explosion after a cut. Biological Manipulation: Life Scars makes injuries worsen exponentially. Critical Kit '''make scrapes turn into fatal wounds. '''Go Bad Logic make swords cuts rottens. Fusionism: Dead Or I Love You make you "become one with the sword" Shapeshifting: My Sword allows the user to turn their body into a sword. Size Manipulation: Head Edge change the lenght of a blade. Saint Up '''can make a sword grows. '''Full Sword can make a sword giant. Soul Manipulation: Ghost Cutter allows the user to turn any sword into a spiritual sword. Sound Manipulation: Sword Song allows the user to cut with sound. Red Ice Cream make a sword scream. Matter Manipulation: Atomic Number allows the user to cut on an atomic level. Barrier Creation: Faux Guard '''allows the user to turn a sword in a barrier. Transmutation: '''Faux Guard '''allows the user to turn a sword in a barrier. '''Not Selection turn any object into a sword. Sore Deal turn a cut opponent into a sword. High Blade Revolver turn swords into bullets. Claymore '''turn a sword into jelly. Stastics Reduction: '''Hard Break Shot allows the user to weaken a cut opponent. Afterimage creation: Ghost Blade allows the user to do residual sword image. Sealing: Hard Full Count allows the user to seal the opponents' skills after three hit. Gravity Manipulation: Weight Restaurant allows the user to change a sword weight. Information Analysis: Battle Check '''allows the user to get informations after a cut. '''Kill Log record a cut target. Heat Manipulation: Heat Shock '''make the target's blood boil. Reactive Evolution: '''Must Cut make you power up each you're cut. Hyper Dash Wit make you power up if you say a cool phrase after cutting. Summoning: Sword Rain allows the user to make swords raining from high in the sky. Petrification: Strange Stone turn a cut opponent to stone. Resistance to/Can bypass barrier: Pass Shield allows the user to pass trough barriers. Attack Reflection/Damage transfer: Most Love transfer the damage to one's loved ones. Bad Bye make the sword take damage instead of the wielder. Power Mimicry: Rental Ticket '''allows the user to use a sword owner's technique. Conceptual Manipulation: '''Meaning Network allows the user to cut concepts. Damage Boost: Very Best Flash '''make the sword stronger the longer it's not swung. Life Manipulation: '''Near Redeath allows the user (or one's affected) to not die no matter how many they're cut. Death Manipulation: Near Redeath allows the user (or one's affected) to not die no matter how many they're cut. Unclassifiable/too specific/hyperbolic skills Ad Hoc Attack '''gives an extra attack. '''Trick Sword give a "sword curving Rapier Dystopia '''makes the sword vanish. '''A Lot Of Hand allows the user to make "simultaneous omni-directionnal slash". Hi-Fi Speed allows the user to fight fast (martial arts or statistics amplification) Changing Weapon allows the user to switch weapons. Kiss And Cry '''"Taking what is to come skill" '''Master's Taboo "Cutting with the third hand skil" Anti-Creator Soul "Sculpting skill" Prism Prison 'allows the user to make a cage with a sword. '''Double Blade '"Sword combination skill" 'Black Bled '"Bloody Sword skill" (likely blood manipulation) '''Craft Speech "Sword whisperer skill" Sample Fumble '''"Cutting a patern skill" '''Frog Blog "Certain destruction with tremendous power skill" Tricolor "Discoloring sword skill" Death Throw '''"Sunder the target skill" '''Natural Protection "Natural posture skill" Death Mes "Seppuku skill" Rolling Desire '"Stealing the cut opponent's wishes" '''Ideally Justice '"Final Hit skill" '''Steel Wood "Wooden sword skill" Blind Thruster "Weapon Barrage skill" Making Space Debris '''"Star Cutting skill" (it's more an AP thing in fact) '''Receptor "Taking a real drawn sword skill" Sword Man "Personifying sword skill" Relation Break '"Pincer Attack skill" '''Reasonable Handy '"Deal moderate damage skill" 'Sentimental Motivation '"Riding emotions on the sword skill" '''Sharp Glide "Sword pressure throwing skill" Genocide Rule "Murder sword skill" Chopping Viking "Finely Chopping skill" Bat Only Championship "Experience point renunciation skill" (it is likely counted as a Sword Skill because of the losing equals death mentality of swordsmen) Turn Over make the one affected strike with the back of the sword. It is hinted that if one were to try to cut with the blade of a sword, they would be forcibly made to cut with the back. Damocles Sword "On guard skill" Catégorie:Billets de blog